Kiss Me
by valancia
Summary: it's about rilla and natsu who are playing a game of tag with rili, gray, erza and lucy


**_The song I've used is Kiss Me from S__ix Pence None The Richter.  
I do not own Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet or Happy.  
They belong to Hiro Mashima.  
I only own Amerili Buinse, Amerilla buinse and alfy.  
This one shot is seperate of my Little Rose story._**

_**

* * *

Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.**_

Natsu, rili, lucy, erza, gray, happy, alfy and I were hanging out in the park.  
After a busy day of kicking evil dudes butt we decided to relax here.  
Rili and I made a basket full of food and alfy, rili's cat, was carrying the plastic cups for the drinks.  
Natsu, lucy and gray had brought some soda.  
We all relaxed and ate slowly.  
Well rili, erza, lucy and I ate slowly  
Natsu and gray made a competition of who could eat more.  
And I became the winner, because I forgot to eat this morning.  
Natsu and gray were a bit surprised when they saw me eating after they finished.  
But they didn't mind that they lost to me, after all I am one of the guys.

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**_

We all laid down in the grass.  
I was lying in the shadow together with rili and erza.  
Gray, natsu and lucy lied down in the sun.  
And happy and alfy, they were flying around.  
I looked at the people in the park.  
There weren't much here even if it is a very nice day.  
The winds is soft and cooling and the sun isn't to warm.  
After lying like that for fifteen minutes I got an idea.  
Hey guys, why don't we play a game?: I asked randomly.  
Which one is in your mind?: lucy asked.  
Tag.: I answered.

_**Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**_

And so we started to play tag.  
Erza stayed out of it.  
We started with rili.  
She had to count until 10 and then nobody was save.  
When you were tagged you became the one who needed to tag.  
And you can not tag the one who tagged you back.  
Those were the rules.  
Rili hunted natsu down first but he was too quick for her.  
Then she tried lucy but that failed too.  
Alfy flew to me and out of nowhere she said tag you're it.  
I looked at her.  
Rili tagged me.: she explained and flew away.  
It gave me opportunities.  
I could hunt down happy or lucy or gray.  
Natsu was way too sneaky for me.  
So I've started at hunting down gray.  
He sat down on a swing.  
But when he saw me coming he ran away.  
I followed him but I felt down due a root I didn't saw.  
Now I lied down on the grass thinking of what I should do.  
I could try lucy, but then again happy was very close.  
So I tried happy and I was successful.  
Tag, you're it.: I said when I tagged happy.  
He wanted to tag me back but remembered the tag back rule.  
Then he flew away I don't know to who.

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**_

I was waiting at the climbing frame.  
I was in the top of it watching the whole park.  
I carefully climbed down to join the tag game that was still on.  
I could do it quickly but then I might have a dress problem.  
Wearing a dress could give more complications then I thought.  
I saw natsu running behind alfy but she was too high for him to tag.  
Then he saw me and I started to run for my dear life.  
I've hided in multiple places like in the tree, in one of those wooden houses and I even used the swing to get as far as possible from natsu.  
I saw the labyrinth in the south part of the park, so I took a run and hided in it.  
I ended up in the middle of the labyrinth and I saw there a wooden wall.  
I hided behind it.  
It shouldn't took natsu very long to find me.  
After all, he knew my scent very well.  
While I was looking at the sun from behind the wall I could feel somebody coming closer.  
I didn't knew who it was but when I turned around to see who it was I could feel somebody crashing his lips against mine.  
I didn't who it was, my eyes closed immediately.  
A warm feeling took over in my body, I didn't knew if it came because of his left arm was holding me close to him or because he was a good kisser.  
He wanted to enter my mouth and without thinking I let him in.  
His tongue was warm, soft and sweet.  
His grip on me became tighter but not too tight.  
I let my hands roam through his hair, it was soft and spiky.  
Then my hands slide down to his torso, claiming him.  
I could feel him smirk during our lip lock.  
We both ran out of air and we ended the lip lock.  
Just then I saw a familiar scarf.  
To be exactly a white one, rili owns a scarf too but hers was purple and black and she wasn't wearing it today.  
I looked the guy straight in his eyes.  
The guy who just took my first kiss was natsu.  
He was still holding me close.  
He looked so handsome when I looked at his eyes.  
I was blushing a bit.  
Or at least I could feel something warm on my face.  
We regained our breaths and then he smiled.

_**So kiss me  
**__**So kiss me  
**__**So kiss me**_

I didn't know what was wrong.  
His face came closer to my ear.  
He whispered something in my ear.  
Tag, you're it.


End file.
